


Dress Up

by SharkGirl



Series: Voltron NSFW Bingo 2018 [16]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dress Up, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Lace Panties, M/M, Office Sex, Panties, Voltron Bingo 2018, Voltron NSFW Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 04:23:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16716528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: Shiro walked with a hitch in his step as he made his way down the long corridors of the Atlas. He’d just gotten out of a very long meeting with the higher ups and now he was late. With each hurried stride, the thin, silky fabric beneath his clothes moved slightly. Shiro longed to adjust it, but such a task was impossible in the crowded hall.So, he pressed on, balancing his tablet in one arm while his other floated at his side as he made a beeline to his office.





	Dress Up

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a bit, but I'm back with another Voltron NSFW Bingo piece!!  
> This was a request from an anon on Tumblr~
> 
> Un-beta'd. Please enjoy!!

Shiro walked with a hitch in his step as he made his way down the long corridors of the Atlas. He’d just gotten out of a very long meeting with the higher ups and now he was late. With each hurried stride, the thin, silky fabric beneath his clothes moved slightly. Shiro longed to adjust it, but such a task was impossible in the crowded hall.

So, he pressed on, balancing his tablet in one arm while his other floated at his side as he made a beeline to his office.

Shiro wasn’t surprised to see that the door was unlocked, its passcode already entered, when he arrived. He simply waved his hand over the sensor and it opened. Inside, the lights were on, though dim. And there, seated behind his desk with his arms pillowing his head and his boots resting atop the polished metal, was none other than Lance.

He smiled when Shiro quirked a brow at the shoes on his desk. “You wanted to see me, Captain Shirogane?” Shiro opened his mouth to answer, but Lance continued. “Or did you want _me_ to see _you_?” He waggled his brows and Shiro rolled his eyes before setting his tablet down and knocking Lance’s feet off the desk with his prosthetic.

“My meeting ran long,” he said. “I hope I haven’t kept you waiting.”

“Nah,” Lance answered, spinning around in Shiro’s chair. He set his feet down and came to a stop. “Besides you’re worth the wait.”

Shiro knew it was a line, given Lance’s flirtatious tone. But after all they’d been through, he also knew there was more to it. So, he smiled in return. “I appreciate your patience.”

Lance beamed then, his eyes seeming to sparkle. “So, are you wearing them?”

Heat crept up Shiro’s neck and spread across his face to his ears. Of _course_ , he was wearing them. It wasn’t like he’d had a chance to take them off. And it had been what they’d agreed upon.

Shiro was to wear his new silky black panties with lace trim – a gift from Lance, of course – during his entire meeting and then, once he was finished, they’d meet in his office.

Lance didn’t wait for an answer. “Lemme see.” He bit his lip impatiently, still seated in Shiro’s chair.

With a sigh that was both to calm his nerves and to feign annoyance at his boyfriend’s antics, Shiro’s fingers went to his belt, easily undoing it and going for the button of his pants. He could practically feel Lance’s eyes on him and, as embarrassed as he got at being ogled, it was different when it was _Lance_ doing the staring.

“You don’t have to,” Lance’s voice interrupted his thoughts. Shiro glanced up to see that the other was frowning slightly. “I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

Shiro smiled at that, making quick work of his button and fly before hooking a thumb in his waistband. “I just hope I live up to your expectations.”

Lance reached forward, placing his hand over Shiro’s and giving it a squeeze. “You never stop exceeding them,” he swore and then drew back, putting on a show of making himself comfortable. “Now, let’s see the goods, Mister.”

Shiro chuckled and then tugged his pants down, revealing the lacy, silky little number Lance had picked out for him. He shimmied out of his pants and kicked them to the side. Then he made quick work of his shirt and jacket, adding them to the pile.

“Well?” he began, facing away and holding his arms out. “What do you think?” His office, like the rest of the ship, was cool. And the manufactured air made his skin break out in goosebumps, especially the patch exposed by the heart-shaped cut-out on the back of the panties.

When Lance didn’t answer, Shiro feared the worst. He knew this was a bad idea. Lance would have looked great in something like this. But him? Ugh, he felt so foolish for letting his boyfriend talk him into it.

He turned around, expecting to see a disappointed Lance, but was surprised to find that his boyfriend was anything but. His eyes were wide, his pupils dilated, and his mouth agape. And, almost like a caress, Shiro could _feel_ Lance’s gaze on him, slowly raking up the length of his body, clad only in the skimpy black panties Lance himself had chosen for him.

“Lance-”

“They’re perfect,” Lance breathed, barely above a whisper, his gaze flicking up to meet Shiro’s. “You’re perfect.”

Shiro flushed again, his ears and cheeks burning.

“I can’t decide if I want you in them or out of them,” Lance admitted, chuckling slightly, but the pure want never leaving his face. “I knew they were the ones.”

Shiro, feeling particularly brave, gave a wide smirk and strolled forward, walking to the side of his desk and leaning against it, his face close to Lance’s and his ass in the air. “That so?”

Lance swallowed, once again appreciating the length of Shiro’s body – and hovering not so inconspicuously on his rear end – before locking eyes once more. “Yup.” He let the word go with a ‘pop’ and then grinned.

“And…” Shiro mirrored him. “Have you decided if you want them on or off yet?” He stood up and maneuvered himself between Lance and the desk, his boyfriend spreading his legs to accommodate him. Shiro could tell Lance was hesitating. It was cute. “You can touch me, you know.”

Instantly, Lance’s hands were on Shiro’s hips, pulling him closer. Lance stared up at him, his eyes dark. He took a moment to think, his fingers digging into Shiro’s skin and his thumbs teasing under the lace of the panties. Then he gave the fabric a snap and pushed the chair away from the desk, getting onto his knees in front of Shiro.

“Lance?”

Lance hummed, pressing his cheek against Shiro’s thigh. “I’m thinking…off.” He brushed his lips against the sensitive skin there and pulled back just far enough to tilt his head up toward Shiro. “But I think I’ll take my time unwrapping you.” He tugged the waistband down and pressed another kiss there.

“Oh?” Shiro wet his lips.

“Mhm…” Lance repeated the motion, adding a flick of his tongue. “Then I’m going to spend the rest of the night worshiping my _very pretty_ boyfriend.”

Shiro’s flush returned with a vengeance, but he snorted. “Using my lines?”

“I learned from the best,” Lance promised. “Now, quiet you. I need to concentrate.”

Shiro acquiesced, but only because he found it impossible to speak once Lance got his mouth on him.

And as his brain slowly turned to pleasured mush, he thought… Yeah. He might wear these again.

But only for Lance.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, let me know what you think and feel free to hit me up on my Voltron sideblog [@bleucheesy](http://bleucheesy.tumblr.com) and [send me a request](https://bleucheesy.tumblr.com/post/178479173014/i-just-received-my-nsfw-bingo-card-from-voltron).


End file.
